


Sisterly love

by lipysoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipysoul/pseuds/lipysoul
Summary: Hyunjin and Hyejoo could never get along or agree to anything but the only thing they could agree on is their love for Yerim and their hatred for Yerim’s boyfriend. Who embarrasses Yerim at a party and ... let’s just keep this short .. Hyunjin and Hyejoo are now sitting in a holding cell after beating the living shit out of Yerim’s bf and his friends.





	Sisterly love

There was never a moment where Yerim didn’t have to play the peacemaker when it came to her sisters. Yerim joked regularly to her friends that she was only born to make sure they didn’t drive their parents crazy or kill each other. 

“I told you to stop wearing my clothes!” Hyunjin yelled throwing her now used t-shirt at Hyejoo who had her headset on and was focused on her game. 

“Dude what the fuck, i’m in the middle of a match!” Hyejoo yelled back. Yerim sat on her bed trying hard to focus on her precalc homework but who was she kidding, having sisters like Hyunjin and Hyejoo she never got anything done. 

“Ask me if I care” Hyunjin replied standing in front of the TV purposely blocking her sisters view. 

It seemed like all Hyunjin and Hyejoo did was yell at each other, complain about one another and use each other’s things to piss the other off. Yerim can’t even remember a time where they sat down and talked stuff out like mature teenagers or even told each other “I love you” except maybe when they were really young. 

They usually gave each other compliments but not without calling the other “dumbass” or taking it back as quickly as they said it. 

And come to think of it, Yerim doesn’t remember a time when they went out and bonded together, just them two. It was usually just the three of them or Yerim going out with one or the other. 

“Hyunjin please don’t make today the day that you die” Hyejoo looked up at the girl standing in front of her batting her eyelashes playfully to piss the other girl off. 

“I wish you would kill me maybe I’ll finally be at peace” Hyunjin spat back ripping the headset from her younger sisters head. “I told you to stop wearing my clothes, you don’t know how to keep them clean” 

Yerim closed her textbook and sat up on her bed, leaning against the wall waiting to see how this argument unfolds. Hell maybe today’s the day they learn how to solve their arguments all on their own Yerim thought as she crossed her arms in front of her. 

“So you can wear mine but I can’t wear yours? bullshit” Hyejoo stood up grabbing the t-shirt in her lap and pushing it against Hyunjin’s chest causing the girl to stumble back a little. 

“I knew you were gonna say that” Hyunjin snatched the shirt as it hit her chest. “At least I have respect and know how to keep your stuff clean” Hyejoo walked away before Hyunjin could finish her sentence and it didn’t take long for Hyunjin to roll up the shirt into a ball and launch it right into the younger girl’s back. 

“I’ll give you five seconds to run before I shove this lamp so far down your throat Hyunjin that you’ll wish you was never born” Hyejoo says calmly still keeping her back faced to the other girl. 

“Oh I would love to see your weak ass even try to pick up that lamp” Hyunjin immediately spat back at her, Yerim must admit this was a little entertaining and she wondered if she should just sit there and let it solve it self but that thought stopped once she saw Hyejoo turn around. 

“Okay! okay! enough” Yerim stepped in the middle of them, they towered over her and she had to look up a bit. “Hyunjin I can buy you another shirt it’s okay” Yerim suggested, looking between both of them. It was starting to get real tense in here and Yerim needed to lighten the mood up soon or she’ll suffocate. 

“No, Yerim. This nerd bitch needs to buy me a new shirt” Hyunjin replied stepping closer into Yerim and she felt herself sink in a little as Hyejoo did the same. 

“Yeah exactly Yerim don’t buy her another one, this sad excuse of a human has plenty of ugly shirts she can wear” Hyejoo replied tilting her head in an innocent way that just pissed of Hyunjin even more. 

“Ugly? The only thing that’s ugly is your fucked up face!” 

“We have the same face!” 

“Guy please stop!” 

“Shut up Yerim!” They said in unison and Yerim felt herself sink even more, she hated when they let their emotions get the best of them and take it out on her but she had to stand her ground or she’ll be having to end up taking them both to the hospital. 

“Don’t talk to her like that” Hyunjin spoke up first which earned her a confused look from her sisters. 

“You don’t talk to her like that” Hyejoo spat back, and Yerim was looking at both of them like they lost their minds. 

5 more minutes of arguing, yelling and pushing went by until the door swung open and all three girls shifted their attention to the noise.

“The next person who yells is getting this foot up their ass” Sooyoung leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed as Jinsol peaked her head in the room slightly. 

“Sorry mom” The three girls said in unison. 

“You, focus on your homework” Sooyoung pointed at Yerim stepping fully into the room now, pulling the smaller of the three from between them.

“You, go back to playing your game” The older woman grabbed the headset from the floor pressing it against Hyejoo’s chest. 

“And you, go help your mother put the groceries away” Sooyoung pointed at the door signaling for Hyunjin to the leave the room and go cool down. 

“But why I do have to he-“ 

“Now.” Sooyoung cut her off, her tone coming off as annoyed and Hyunjin sighed exiting the room. 

Sooyoung looked at the two remaining girls, observing them before giving them a smile and walking out. 

Hyejoo was the first to break the silence sighing heavily. “Yerimie” she said softly “I’m sorry for telling you to shut up” the taller girl added still keeping her eyes on the paused screen in front of her. 

“It’s okay” Yerim laughed a bit, genuinely it was okay. It wasn’t the first time either of them told her to shut up when she was trying to make things better. Yerim knew better than to hold that against them. 

“It’s just .. she gets me so angry. She has this god like personality and I can’t stand it sometimes Yeri” Hyejoo continued, her voice getting a little shaky and Yerim could tell she was fed up with Hyunjin. 

“I know this is just a little argument but these little arguments add up everyday and i’m just growing tired of fighting with her over shit that isn’t serious” Hyejoo turned to face Yerim but refused to make eye contact. “She hates me and I don’t know why” Hyejoo added softly, sighing. 

“She doesn’t hate you, it’s just a thing some older siblings have that they feel the need to always put their younger siblings in check” Yerim put her textbooks on her lap and sat at the edge of the bed facing her sister. 

“She’s older than me by 6 minutes”

“That’s 6 whole minutes of life experience” Yerim said playfully, making Hyejoo smile. She hasn’t done that all day. 

“Don’t think too much of it, you two always bounce back” Yerim added, giving the younger girl a wink before resuming her position on the bed and opening her textbooks. 

Hyejoo just sighed in response. 

Yerim was right, they always bounced back. They were able to get over whatever they argued about as fast as they got into the argument. 

But Hyejoo couldn’t help but wonder if her sister was just as fed up as she was about it all. 

xxx

“Hyunjin have you seen my earrings?” Yerim asked while frantically looking around the room. 

“Nope” Hyunjin replied fixing the shoelaces on her sneakers. 

“Hyejoo?”

“Nope” Hyejoo replied not moving her attention from her book. 

“Please please please help me look I need them” Yerim begged, staring at her sisters who seemed uninterested. 

“For?” Hyunjin asked nonchalantly, ignoring the younger girls pleads. 

“I’m going to a party and those are the only ones that go with my dress” Yerim pouted, still observing her surroundings hoping it’s right in her face and she’s just stupid. 

“Party???” The two girls shifted their attention from whatever they were doing to their distressed sister. Both girls taken back by Yerim’s outfit. She was wearing a pretty black dress that was way too tight for her.

“Um not looking like that” Hyunjin spoke up placing her sneaker on the floor before picking up the other one. 

“I agree take that shit off” Hyejoo closed her book and sat up. 

“No, what’s wrong with it?” Yerim checked herself out in the mirror, making sure she liked the way she looked before turning back to her sisters. 

“It’s ugly” Hyunjin lied winking at Hyejoo once Yerim looked in the mirror again. 

“Again I agree, you want to make a good first impression at the party right?” Hyejoo continued standing up and walking over to their shared closet. 

“No no, I know what you two are trying to do and i’m not buying it” Yerim wiggled her index finger at the both of them before resuming her hunt for her earrings. 

“Yerim you’re nuts, bonkers even if you think we’re gonna let you walk out this house looking like that” Hyunjin spoke up going back to fixing her shoelaces. 

“Mom said it’s fine so it’s fine, now pleaseeee help me look for my earrings” Yerim whined one last time before Hyejoo picked up a pair of earrings next to the closet door. 

“Here cry baby” 

“Yay!!” 

Yerim happily took the earrings from the taller girl and ran back to the bathroom. 

“Who are you even going with ?” Hyejoo asked turning on her PS4 and plopping back down on her bed. 

“Jihoon” 

Yerim could hear the boo’s coming from the room the second his name came out her mouth. “He’s not that bad you know” Yerim defended as she walked back into the bedroom, looking for her shoes. 

“We’re talking about the guy who thinks you can catch diabetes from making out … he’s that bad” Hyunjin joked as Hyejoo nodded in agreement. This was probably the longest time the two were on the same page. 

“Let’s not forget when he stood you up on that date” Hyejoo added rolling her eyes. 

“He apologized for that and I forgave him. I’m not bitter like you two miserable humans” Yerim defended, putting on her shoes and checking herself in the mirror one last time. 

“Oh you’re straight AND an idiot? Pick a struggle Yerim” Hyunjin replied sarcastically. 

“Whatever, he should be at the front by now. Please don’t kill each other until I get back” Yerim asked grabbing her purse and jogging over to Hyunjin placing a kiss on the top of her head then jogging over to Hyejoo repeating her action. 

“Bye I love you guys!” Yerim shouted out as she closed the bedroom door behind her. 

Hyejoo paused her game and ran to the window, watching as her sister ran up to her boyfriend. Giving him a tight hug before helping herself into the car. 

“Piece of garbage, she’s too good for him” Hyejoo spoke up, Hyunjin joined her as they watched the car drive away. 

“Yerim’s too good for anyone” Hyunjin added. 

xxx

It was now 10pm and Yerim was still out. Hyunjin planned on waiting for Yerim to get home to fall asleep but exhaustion washed over her and she let sleep win this round. 

Hyejoo on the other hand was wide awake. 

She kept her headset off just incase Yerim or her mother’s called. They tend to work late on weekends. 

Hyejoo was quickly regretting not wearing her headset as the sounds of Hyunjin’s snoring distracted her. Hyejoo was close to getting the most kills this round until Hyunjin’s random loud snore made her jump and she was shot down. 

“Motherfu- do you ever shut up!” Hyejoo yelled out as she threw a pillow at her older sister, who jumped awake. 

“W-what happened!” Hyunjin looked around frantically until she made eye contact with the little devil sitting in front of the TV “leave me alone Hyejoo” 

“Go sleep in the living room or something I’m trying to play a game and your gorilla like snoring is distracting” Hyejoo replied turning back around and started another match. 

“Fuck your game, I’m trying to sleep” 

“Fuck your sleep, I’m trying to game” 

“Well I don’t care” 

“I don’t care that you don’t care” 

“Fuck off”

“Hyunjin I will drag you out this room myself if you don’t get out” 

“With your weak ass? you ain’t dragging anything out” 

“Oh yeah? bet.” 

Hyejoo tossed the controller on her bed before lunging at her sister. Pulling the blanket off and grabbing her legs. 

“No no- Hyejoo get off!” Hyunjin kicked her legs up attempting to remove herself from her evil sister’s grip. 

“No! I told your dumbass to get out!” Hyejoo yelled back struggling to pull her sister off the bed, looking over and seeing her death grip on the corners of the mattress. 

“Let go of the bed you fucking cheater!” Hyejoo slapped the older girls back in an attempt to get her to let go but it only made her hold on tighter. 

“Ahh- fuck Hyejoo I’m gonna kill you!” 

“Not if I kill you first!” Hyejoo pulled on Hyunjin by her ankles, struggling to get a firm grip as Hyunjin kept kicking her feet up in a desperate attempt to stay on the bed. 

Everything happened in a flash as Hyunjin kicked her feet out too hard, crashing right into Hyejoo’s lip making her fall back in pain. 

“Ahh fuck! you busted my lip asshole!” 

“Well who told your stupid ass to pull me by my legs!”

Hyejoo lunged for Hyunjin again but was stopped by Hyunjin lunging for her, tackling each other on the floor. 

After a few minutes of pulling hair, rolling all over the floor and a mouth full of curses, Seventeen’s Come To Me echoes around the room and the two girls immediately freeze. Recognizing the ringtone as Yerim’s, Hyunjin pushes Hyejoo off of her and lunges for her phone answering it without hesitation. 

“Tell her ass to come home before I literally kill you” Hyejoo stood up, cleaning the blood from her lip with her shirt. 

“Woah woah- slow down Yerimie” 

Hyejoo froze as she heard Yerim .. yelling?

“I can’t understand you when you’re crying like that take a deep breath what’s wrong?” Hyunjin repeated herself a few times before Yerim finally calmed down a bit. Hyejoo couldn’t hear anything but the look on Hyunjin’s face tells her something wasn’t right. 

“He did what?!” Hyunjin yelled out, quickly composing herself but Hyejoo could tell she was gonna explode any minute by the way her leg was shaking. 

“What? What happened? Where is she?” Hyejoo asked a bunch of questions which were all ignored. 

“Where are you??”

“By yourself? Yerim it’s almost 11pm” 

“Stay right there, you hear me? Don’t fucking move and don’t let anyone come near you” 

“Stop crying. Did you hear what I said?” 

“We’re coming” 

Hyunjin hung up the phone and tossed it to the side immediately grabbing her sneakers and putting them on not even bothering to tie them correctly. Hyejoo didn’t have to ask to know something was wrong with Yerim and that her “precious” Jihoon was to blame. 

Hyejoo put on her boots and grabbed her jacket, grabbing Hyunjin’s and tossing it to her. 

Hyejoo wasn’t scared of Hyunjin but the lack of emotion she was showing and her silence was terrifying and Hyejoo knew better than to push her buttons right now. 

15 minutes passed by and they arrived at the park where Yerim sat on the swings with her best friend Chaewon who was letting Yerim cuddle into her side and cry it out. 

Hyunjin and Hyejoo marched their way over to their crying sister, pulling her up. Hyunjin was the first to wrap her in her arms while Hyejoo rubbed the sad girl’s back. Chaewon stood back as they comforted Yerim, until Hyejoo turned to her. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know, one moment we’re all fine and then he’s yelling at her in the middle of the living room calling her all types of names” Chaewon’s voice was filled with guilt, as if she wished she would have handled it herself and defended Yerim. 

“Where is he?” Hyunjin asked still holding Yerim tightly against her, Yerim just shook her head “please .. just leave it alone” Hyunjin laughed for the first time since they left the house but Hyejoo knew better than anyone that it wasn’t a good laugh.

“Where is he Yerim?” 

Yerim sighed, pulling away from her sister and sitting back on the swing. Hyunjin knew Yerim wasn’t going to tell her so she looked at Chaewon, who spilled the information immediately as she saw Hyunjin’s dark eyes. 

“He’s still at the party, drunk off his ass now probably .. It’s three houses down” 

“Hyejoo lets go” 

“Please don’t hurt him!” Yerim yelled out as she watched her sisters walk out of the park. 

“We won’t!” Hyunjin yelled back.

She lied. 

“Hyejoo grab that bat, don’t use it until I tell you to” Hyunjin pointed to the wooden bat leaning against the house and Hyejoo picked it up. 

Hyunjin wasted no time banging on the door. She must be pretty pissed off right about now since it was louder than the music. Hyejoo was sure the people inside couldn’t ignore it. 

After a few seconds the door swung open. 

“Who the hell are you?” A girl opened the door and Hyunjin didn’t feel like putting her in her place so she pushed passed her entering the house, Hyejoo following closely behind her. 

“Hey-“ 

There must’ve been about 60+ people at this party, it was crowded and Hyunjin couldn’t find who she was looking for through all these people and on top of that the shitty music was pounding her ear drums. 

“Hyejoo turn that shit off” Hyejoo was about to about go over to the music and do what she was told until Hyunjin stopped her “with the bat.” 

Hyejoo nodded, pushing the couple who was making out in front of the speakers before she swung the bat, connecting with the first speaker. which disconnected instantly. Moving over to the second speaker she repeated her previous motion, disconnecting the second one and all they could hear was complaints and whining. 

“AwWwWwW shut the fuck up” Hyunjin stood in the middle of the living room, mocking everyone who complained. “Where the hell is Jihoon” 

Everyone pretended not to know or just didn’t know and Hyunjin was getting fed up. 

“Unless you want my sister to knock everyone over the head with her bat, you’re gonna start talking” She received dirty looks but she could care less, she wasn’t about to argue with a bunch of drunk nobodies. 

Until suddenly the handsome and charming Jihoon stepped out “Hey what happened to the music- aw shit” Hyunjin flashed her evil smile at him as they made eye contact and 2 seconds later he made a beeline for the stairs. Hyunjin chased after him causing him to trip over some steps falling over, Hyunjin grabbed his legs tightly pulling him down the stairs not caring if she hurt him.

She dragged him to the middle of living room as everyone watched. Some people recording, laughing and watching in shock. 

“Get off of me you crazy bitch” Jihoon was drunk, Hyunjin could smell the booze from here but she wasn’t about to let him get away with hurting Yerim again. This was the last straw. 

Hyunjin grabbed the bat from Hyejoo who kept a lookout incase anyone wanted to try something funny. 

“Do you enjoy hurting my sister Jihoon” Hyunjin asked calmly kneeling in front of the drunk. 

“O-oh come on Hyunjin, it was a silly argument you know how sensitive your sister gets” Jihoon tried to downplay it, but Hyunjin was too fired up to listen to his nonsense. 

“You call yelling names at her in the middle of a party a silly argument, Jihoon?” 

Jihoon was about to nod when Hyunjin connected her fist to his jaw causing the drunk to fall back, he sat up quickly with his hands in front of him. 

“H-Hyunjin you don’t have to do this, it was nothing” He begged as some of his friends laughed at his situation. 

“What are you laughing at?? You all laughed at her when she started crying” Jihoon exposed them and that was the last straw for Hyejoo, she flung the chips bowl at his friends. Letting the plastic bowl connect with someone faces before she lunged at them tackling one of them to the floor. 

Hyunjin took that as a sign to continue with her assault, connecting the bat to Jihoon’s stomach and tossing it to the side and straddling him and throwing punches to his face repeatedly. 

Hyejoo was fighting off two guys as everyone else fled out the house. 

2 against 1 Hyejoo was at a disadvantage, but that still didn’t stop her from fighting back. Elbowing the first person who touched her, pushing him to the side and elbowing the next one. Hyejoo was a dirty fighter so it didn’t take long for her to find a hard object and start beating them with it. 

Meanwhile Jihoon yelped in pain as Hyunjin picked him up by the shirt, opening the door and throwing him out, He tripped down the stairs, falling face first onto the front yard. Everyone still hanging around the house, watching as the tough Jihoon got his ass kicked.

“Fat?! You think my sister is fat and a bitch all because she didn’t want to kiss your sorry ass” Hyunjin spat on him before she kicked him back down. He made a few more attempts to get up but Hyunjin shut that down. 

Hyejoo somehow found a way to bring it down to just one guy now, he was fast but she was faster. Connecting her fist to his jaw then upper cutting him, he fell backwards onto the table and Hyejoo kicked him one good time to make sure he stayed down. 

“I should let you drown!” Hyejoo heard her sister yell out as she ran out the house. Hyunjin had the garden hose stuffed in Jihoon’s mouth, blasting water as he squirmed underneath her. 

“Hyunjin!” Hyejoo tackled her to the floor, the hose slipped out of her hand and out of Jihoon’s mouth. He coughed up water, rolling around the grass desperately trying to get away from the two girls. 

“Aww where you going Jihoon, we’re not done yet!” Hyunjin yelled out as Hyejoo tried to hold her back. 

“I think you are.” A man’s voice interrupted as everyone scattered away. “It’s the cops!” A kid yelled out before running away. Jihoon still on the floor coughing. 

Hyunjin and Hyejoo both sighed as the cops approached them, Hyejoo slowly letting go of her sister before whispering “Just say the word and i’m out” 

“Come with us ladies” The man held out his hand, his free hand gripping his handcuffs and Hyunjin knew they were fucked and Sooyoung was going beat their ass. 

“Run!” 

xxx

“How bad do you think mom is going beat our asses?” Hyejoo asked holding the ice pack to her cheek. 

“Oh we’re definitely not going live after today” Hyunjin replied leaning against the bars of the holding cell. 

“We fucked up bad huh” Hyejoo added laughing at how dumb and carried away they got. 

“Yeah we did” Hyunjin agreed laughing with her. 

Despite never agreeing with each other on barely anything and all the yelling and the fighting there was one thing they both could agree on. 

Their love for Yerim. 

Hyunjin and Hyejoo could agree that their sister was too good for everyone even them but that’s what balanced them out. 

Yerim was a pure soul, who gave even the wrong people too many chances sometimes as you can see from today’s events but if one thing was certain Hyunjin and Hyejoo always had her back and that wasn’t going to change. 

But because of that they’re now sitting in a holding cell, bruises all over their face, waiting for their mother to come pick them up just to murder them.

All for that little bright, purple hair kid, Yerim. 

“Alright come on ladies you’re free to go” The female officer unlocked the cell holding it open. 

“Finally” Hyejoo cheered still holding the ice pack to her cheek. 

“Your mother is at the front”

The girls tensed up when they heard that, walking slower now. They didn’t realize they were holding in their breaths until they released a huge sigh of relief seeing blonde hair waiting for them at the front desk. 

“Thank you Haseul, I owe you” Jinsol smiles at the female officer before holding the door open for her daughters. 

Almost immediately after they stepped out of the station Hyunjin spoke up. 

“Mom we can explain-“ 

“Stop. Yerim already told me” Jinsol turned to the girls and pulled them into a tight hug. “I’m not happy about how you went about it but I’m happy that you stood up for your sister”

“aaaand bonded while doing it!” Jinsol continued pulling away. 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes and Hyunjin ruffled her sisters hair “Me too” 

The two girls made eye contact and for a moment Hyejoo felt that maybe a new bond was slowly approaching them and their past of fighting was over. 

Until Hyunjin pushed her head back and yelled “shotgun!”

Nope Hyejoo still wants to fight her.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! this is my first oneshot, I haven’t seen any triplet line fics or aus so as a triplet line enthusiast, I’m here to change that. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this is bad ! I’ll get better eventually lol.


End file.
